Pink Avenger
by senx2
Summary: Depressing three years. Mature and more skilled than ever. She still loved him, no doubt.
1. Still The Same

Pink Avenger

Depressing three years. Mature and more skilled than ever. She still loved him, no doubt.

Chapter 1: Still the Same

Everyone in the village was impressed of a certain young nin's medical skills in Konoha Hospital. She would attend to every sick patient, always putting others before herself and never lost her patience. Though young, she was determined to learn, expanding her horizons and now she was as accomplished as her sensei, Tsunade-sama. She was more hardworking and modest than any of the other young nins. She was the only one who had the capabilities to graduate within two and a half years.

Haruno Sakura, sixteen, had come a long way to reach this stage. She wiped away the sweat collecting on her forehead. She had undergone a significant physical transformation after three years of perseverance. Her face was shapelier and she was beginning to have the curves of a breath-taking young woman. Her short hair which now reached her shoulders remained a vibrant cherry-pink and contrasted with her supple lips, her mesmerizing emerald eyes and her cute little button nose. It would be a pity if she wasn't attached anytime soon.

Shizune carefully approached the hospital bed and frowned in concern at Sakura who was busy examining a young girl's wound. "Sakura, your skills are already better than my own. You don't need to prove yourself by making yourself work harder."

The stubborn teenager, immersed in her work paid no attention to her. Shizune sighed as she glanced at the clock and said, "It's almost lunch time, why don't you take a break?"

Sakura still paying no mind to the older woman, carefully bandaged the girl's leg with a lightness in her hands and ensured that the wound wasn't infected. She completed the bandaging with a little knot and smiling reassuringly, patted the little girl on the back, "Here, you should be fine now." The young girl looked at the cute knot and returned the smile, "Thank you." Then she walked slowly out the door where her mother was waiting.

The young medic-nin allowed her arms to drop limply by her side as she stared dreamily at the little girl accompanying her mother. The little girl held hands with her mother as she recounted the day's events and her mother bent down to say something back to her. Would she ever have a chance of holding hands with her mother and listen to her talk about her day? No, never. Mum was dead. Dad was dead. Everyone had vanished out of her tarnished life as quickly as the autumn breeze.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Shizune asked exasperatedly. With one hand positioned on her hip in annoyance, she waved her other hand in front of Sakura's dazed face. The pink-haired teenager immediately snapped out of her daydreaming and giggled, "Yeah. So sorry there, I was just thinking about some issues. I'll be done soon, there are still some more children with injuries."

"I'll be here to attend to them; you can go and have your well-deserved break. The weather is so nice today, so don't coop yourself in here all the time, it's unhealthy," Shizune advised and extracted some bandages from the cabinet before she went to a crying little boy.

Sakura decided taking a break was plausible but still felt a bit uneasy about leaving and letting those poor kids suffer. She also wasn't very hungry, working was her energy. With her mind made, she took a handful of plasters but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm. "What did I teach you? Medical nins are humans too, we need to rest," Tsunade said sternly and eyed Sakura's face, calculating her.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura whispered as she stared deeply into Tsunade's fiery eyes and let the plasters fall to the ground.

Shizune arrived at the scene and said delightedly, "I'm glad you are here, Tsunade-sama." The 5th Hokage acknowledged the short-haired woman with a smile and pulled tightly at the sleeve of Sakura's kimono, dragging her out of the room. Shizune shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Not this plan again…"

-

"Do you need me to drag you out here everytime you are behaving like a kid?" Tsunade chided and pushed her to the ground where she fell to face the graves of her parents. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and fought back the dirt seeping into her eyes. She then opened them slowly, as everything in her field of vision came into view and dusted the sand away from her palms. Here she was again, facing her parents for what seemed to be the thousandth time; she was losing count of it as this had become almost daily routine. She remained silent and waited for her sensei's arriving lecture.

"Sakura, it's not like when I'm happy I'll drag you out here," Tsunade said sullenly as a light breeze picked up. Sakura could feel the sand prickling her eyes again but she blinked them back hurriedly as she stared forcefully at the chipped gravestones that towered above her head.

"I'm upset over the fact that I have to drag you out here. I've got to admit that you are growing up and it's hard. You have become a woman whom I can no longer familiarize with. I recognized you three years ago but now, I no longer know you as the girl who always laughed at herself. You've been keeping to yourself and there's nothing I can do but to bring you here and make you reflect," Tsunade said sadly and looked at the reformed Sakura who still remained silent and immobile.

Strands of cherry hair fell over her eyes as she softly muttered, "I'm still the same." Her hands clenched into fists and she knew she was lying to herself and her sensei, deep inside her frozen and tainted heart. She had become numb to all emotions ever since her parents' deaths and when _he _left. Everyone had obtained ranks higher than her, making her feel inferior to her peers and to make matters worse, left her behind to suffer. She, the lowly rank and the utterly weak one, still remained in this place, doing what was best for her, healing. She could take away pain, but not from her own heart.

"I just feel vexed thinking of you as the _rebel_ who no longer listens to me. I know I've already graduated you but deep inside, you're still a _kid_ who has to take some advice from others. You're not _really_ grown up, you know that right?" Tsunade paused at the last part and glanced resignedly at her then the graves.

Her glazed blue eyes shifted over to the framed photographs. Overwrought with guilt and sadness, she studied the faces of Sakura's parents and thought, 'I tried my best to bring Sakura up as my daughter. I managed to teach her the medical skills I harbor but the rest is up to her.'

_Sakura's parents were murdered. On that fateful day when the young kunoichi had become a fully-pledged medical nin, someone appeared at her home and committed two murders. When Sakura returned home, all happy and wanting to break the news to her parents she found them dead. Two lifeless bodies lying on the wooden floor, blood stains everywhere. Flowers had withered without any reason. All that remained were petals of a black rose and a broken stem full of thorns. _

_I guess that was when Sakura transformed into a woman I didn't know. She was always masking her sadness with a head held high and constant smiling after her parents' deaths, saying she got over it. Sakura dealt with a big blow and still is. Unfortunately, we were unable to track down the person who killed them and that's why the house was sealed off and Sakura was made to live with Ino, someone I could rest my mind with. But now, perhaps Ino isn't able to pry open her heart once more._

"Seems like you have more to think about than I do," Sakura said pensively and stood up, not bothering to brush herself off, "Bye." She left quietly. Tsunade broke from her train of thought and tried to stop the departing Sakura but she had already disappeared from view. The Hokage always seemed to be losing to Sakura in this game they were playing. But then again, Sakura would probably be wandering around before she realized she had to return to the hospital. Maybe, building the graves in this deserted forest where it was near the hospital was a good thing after all.

-

The kunoichi, lost in her cluttered mind, wandered aimlessly about the busy streets of Konoha. The lives of the villagers seemed much happier and simpler than before, unlike hers. She inspected the decorated shop in front of her and through the recently-polished windows saw Ino packing some sunflowers, bundling them up with a pink ribbon. Ino's parents had entrusted the blonde with the flower shop. She glimpsed outside and caught sight of Sakura peering into the window. She waved at Sakura happily. Ino still looked the same, though her hair had grown longer and was beginning to develop the curves. But the main spotlight was on Sakura.

Sakura waved back and entered the shop, the bell situated above the door creating a ringing noise. "I'm so glad that you dropped by and at the right time too. It's my break time now," Ino said happily and smiled as she retrieved her bag from behind the counter. "Let's go and eat something…" Ino offered and grabbed the freshly wrapped sunflowers, shaking the water from the petals. Sakura nodded slightly and looked at the sunflowers then at Ino, waiting for her to explain.

"Oh, this. Haha, erm… I'm just delivering it to some person…" Ino laughed nervously and played with the glossy wrapping. Sakura at once became more demanding, "Who's back?" Her voice pierced through Ino's slightly tanned skin.

Ino stood stock-still for a minute and then let out a rather forced laugh, "Okay, okay. Shikamaru's back, are you happy now? It's not _him_." Sakura dropped her gaze from Ino and studied the ground. So it was not _him_. She knew it wouldn't be possible either.

Sakura in an attempt to ease the tension in the shop, threw her head back and laughed, "I knew it couldn't be him of course. What were you thinking anyway? I just thought maybe nosey Naruto came back or Neji or Hinata or Kiba or…" Then she paused. Everyone was stronger and better.

"I just received the news today that Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji are coming back from a jounin quest. They should be arriving in the noon at Konoha Hospital. Sakura, what are you thinking? Hinata is right here, minding the Hyuuga family," Ino said seriously and wondered if Sakura was running a fever.

Sakura laughed shyly, "Yeah, of course, I knew that." Even though Hinata was still a chuunin, she was planning to take the jounin exam someday. Sakura was just the chuunin who was only knowledgeable in medical skills and nothing else. There was no way she was even qualified to do the jounin exam. She was still the helpless and weak girl as before who _always_ needed help. Medical skills couldn't defeat opponents.

"You're daydreaming again. Grr. Come, let's have some ramen!" Ino squealed and pointed to the ramen shop opposite them that Naruto frequented and grabbed her friend's arm. The pink-haired girl stared at the shop, she hadn't eaten from there in a while. She couldn't bear eat from there, the very place brought back memories from a cracked heart. But Ino had already seated Sakura on one of the stools and was in the process of ordering her a large, steaming bowl of ramen.

"I can't have so much!" Sakura gasped and pushed away the piping-hot bowl. "What happened to the glutton who could eat three bowls and always challenged Naruto to a bowl of ramen?" Ino teased and forced a pair of chopsticks into Sakura's hand.

She positioned the chopsticks in her hand properly and smiled lightly. It would be best not to answer this question. She slowly brought the warm noodles to her lips and chewed them carefully as she listened attentively to Ino talk about what happened today. In a friendship, there were two kinds of people, a listener and a talker. Sakura was bound to be the listener who did nothing but listened and listened.

A/n: It's a bit short though, still thinking of the plot. Please review and I don't mind flames. I hope the characters aren't OOC this time.


	2. My Best Excuse

Pink Avenger

Thanks to all the reviewers and sorry for the long wait! I didn't follow the manga, I only watch the anime so if things turn out weird, so sorry!

Chapter 2: My Best Excuse

Sakura smiled everytime Ino glanced up at her ramen bowl to look at her as she talked passionately about the happenings of her day. Ino was talking about her funny encounters at the shop today and Sakura was listening pleasantly, but a distant thought had returned to her and she found it difficult to concentrate.

_What am I going to say later when I see him? "Hi"? Baka, he'd expect more from a greeting. It's been a few months and the awkwardness still has not faded. And why am I worrying? Where is the girl that looks so strong and acts so independently? _

_I have been wondering too. Where is _she

"So the woman mistook the roses for the daisies. They are so obviously different but I wonder why she still mistook them for the other? She is so dumb!" Ino exclaimed with bright eyes and laughed to herself as she sipped her iced tea. Sapphire orbs gazed intently at Sakura for a response and Ino realized her friend was too lost in her thoughts to have heard what she had just said. What a cold joke. Ino hesitated for a while, holding back a tinge of annoyance that was emerging and looked at her dazed friend with a smile. Clearly, Sakura didn't want Ino to probe into her business and it wasn't likely that she would willingly confide in Ino either.

The pink-haired teenager raised her head slightly and asked, not oblivious to Ino's silent treatment, "I'm sorry…so what were you saying just now…flowers?" Ino gave a small sigh of frustration but averted her gaze from the trees to her friend nonetheless, her small frown turning into a weak smile. She sounded happy, "Here we are, the hospital."

Sakura gazed up at the towering white-washed building and greeted it with a scowl, the exact place she stepped foot in every single day of her miserable life. She glanced beside her to give Ino a glare for escorting her here so soon but found she had already disappeared. Ino had already rushed into the hospital to the reception counter and was eagerly asking for information.

Sakura trotted in quietly, noticing how the waiting room was so bland and dull with its white and other plain, unattractive colours. She patiently waited for Ino, staring blankly at the ceiling with its unnoticeable stains of old age. Ino then stepped in front of Sakura who was on the verge of dying from boredom and waved the sunflowers enthusiastically at her face. Sakura stood up, feeling a little lethargic but nodded slightly towards Ino. "The nurse says they are in room twenty-four, come on," The blonde called over her shoulder as she walked in front of Sakura, a pace faster than hers.

Sakura trembled with nervousness as she carried on walking but kept taking in equal breaths to stabilize her somewhat paralyzed body. But her heavy heart sank deeper and deeper as they arrived closer to their destination. _Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three… _She counted helplessly in her mind and then it was as if the number twenty-four was so forbidden that it no longer existed in her knowledge.

"Come on, Sakura…" Ino coaxed and grinned to no one in particular as she slid open the doors, allowing bright sunlight to meet both their faces.

_And twenty-four…this is it. _Sakura took in a deep breath and mustered all her courage that was left in her little body to force herself into the room. She walked in, after about one minute of having her feet planted on the spot outside. Sakura shook slightly and took a quick browse around the room as she bit her bottom lip. She tried to avoid any eye contact with the patients at all costs but found it very challenging. Neji was in a private room. Shikamaru and Naruto were sharing the room together. She was shocked at what she would see but their wounds weren't very serious-looking.

"Shikamaru!" Ino squealed and became panicky with worry as she analysed the state of his body, "Look at you, wounds all over your body, what the hell did you guys do? Oh my…" Ino placed the sunflowers neatly in the small vase beside the hospital bed before fussing over Shikamaru with a face contorted with worry and anxiousness. She attempted to pull the blanket that Shikamaru was clutching tightly but to no avail as he pulled back harder.

"Oi, woman!" Shikamaru grumbled loudly as he fought with Ino over the blanket, cursing incoherently under his breath. Ino, showing no signs of releasing the blanket any time soon said seriously, "Let me look at you inside, I want to see whether you have any wounds in _it_…"

_That's embarrassing. _Sakura thought to herself but found their bickering rather amusing. Now, she wondered what to do next, Ino was quite busy with Shikamaru there and Sakura obviously had nothing to do. She knew then that she was neglecting someone in the room, but the mere thought of him tensed her insides. _Naruto… _Sakura shivered as she locked eyes with Naruto. She tentatively walked up to him and looked uncomfortably down at his expressionless face, "E-erm…hey…there…"

She sat down on the chair by the bed and looked carefully at Naruto, noticing that his physique was much more built and worn from life as a shinobi. She hadn't seen him in a few months and to see how much he had matured in such a short period of time profoundly shocked her. Well, not exactly mature in appearance because his face still bore a child-like look. Sakura found it unnerving as he studied her and so she fiddled with her hands, embarrassed by the fact that she hadn't brought him something for his return. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair while Naruto stared at her empty hands with a slightly disappointed expression and then wrinkled his brow over at Shikamaru who was still arguing with Ino. He propped up his pillow to sit up a little bit and crossed his arms, "Hmph, I smell fresh sunflowers and it is for stinky Shikamaru…I wonder where mine are…"

Sakura blushed lightly and apologized, "I am sorry…I have forgotten…" She stared down at her lap, unable to meet Naruto's gaze.

Naruto's disappointment for Sakura dissipated and he felt selfish for reprimanding a friend like that. His face became delighted as he soothed, "Who needs flowers? They are for sissies! Like Shikamaru!" He managed to say the last line with a louder tone to appease Sakura and provoke Shikamaru.

"Oi, your flowers stink…get them away from me!"

Sakura heard immature bickering in the background and held back a small smile. She ignored them and looked at Naruto's wounds. He was bruised up badly upon closer view and yet, somehow despite the injuries he still had a wide smile on his face. How did he manage that smile? Didn't pain mean anything to him?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked concernedly, noticing that she was zoning out and waved his hand impatiently in front of her. Sakura was still swimming in her thoughts and it took some more of Naruto's consistent droning to snap her out of it.

She blinked back to the present and smiled nervously. "S-sorry…_sorry_…" She mumbled as she bowed her head, noticing Naruto was still staring at her with a strange glint in his eyes. A confused expression came upon her face but decided to start a friendly conversation. "S-so…how's your _quest_?"

He sat up straight, taken aback by the sudden question and looked at her strangely. He hesitated in his thoughts for a moment and finally, he spoke, "Okay…I guess…we will do it better the _next_ _time_…" He hated disappointing Sakura and she was relying on him so much yet he couldn't accomplish what she had asked from her heart.

Sakura's eyes began to light up. "Really? E-erm…you need to take care of yourself…"

Naruto placed his hands behind his head in casual fashion and shuffled his hair messily. He blushed lightly and said, "Sure, wow Sakura-chan…you actually worry for me…"

Sakura positioned both trembling hands on her skirt and clutched them with a bit of force. She hung her head down a bit and Naruto could hear an audible shuddering intake of breath from her and inclined his head closer to Sakura's seated form. Her tiny voice creaked out, "Can I go the next time you guys go?" Her voice sounded shaky but she was relieved she had finally managed the courage to let it out of her chest, it felt like a massive and haunting burden had lifted from her shoulders in seconds.

The words still hung broken and unanswered in the air as the whole room seemed to black out. No more nonsense fighting in the background and chattering. The minute seemed to freeze and time stood still for the both of them. What a taboo question, why on earth did she ask even though knowing it was forbidden?

She had needed bravery, courage and will to ask that question. And now all of that had disappeared from her system, she felt vulnerable and small, waiting for the dreaded answer to her question. The _quest_ was no doubt dangerous for a young, weak, worthless, useless kunoichi liked her. But it might be a chance to meet _him_ or maybe not if she didn't manage to survive. Now she felt her existence was no longer present and Sakura tried to subdue herself as best as possible in the room which seemed to suffocate her but the fact remained, she had asked the forbidden and it was too late to take back her words.

That unexpected question, timidly but bravely asked by his crush kept swirling around Naruto's head. There were two amplified voices in Naruto's mind. One was persuading a lenient yes, another was a harsh no. He was more than obliged to welcome his best friend, crush to come along and be good company but he didn't wish to see her hurt. Moreover, her heart was already broken _again_.

But maybe it would be a great chance to let her improve her skills or showcase her skills. Tsunade-sama did mention Sakura-chan had improved drastically over the years, she could certainly takeover her one day. It would be a shame to see such talent going to waste, so why not put them to good use?

But, that withered flower. That vengeful incident, the brave front she put on in front of everyone, her hardworking spirit that lived in her. Was he cruel to see her carry the weight of the world? What if the quest didn't work out again, she could really be in a downfall.

Tsunade-sama did mention that Sakura-chan had changed a lot over the span of almost three years. He couldn't deny the visual proof that Sakura had grown prettier over the years, adopting young and mature features but it was deep within her that she had changed dramatically. She lived each day in earnest, pining for something, perhaps hatching a plan. Her parents didn't die for nothing.

But to allow Sakura-chan along for the quest, he required the others' consent; no guy would feel comfortable when a girl tags along on a task that held potential danger. Maybe not all but some and all he wanted for Sakura was…

"No." Firm and maybe a tinge of coldness.

_He says "no". I'm not surprised, at all. I expected this all along. _

Naruto gave a hearty smile but her question still troubled him. "Well, Sakura-chan, I didn't know how to decide. I will ask Tsunade, okay?" Then he said in a caring tone, "Don't be sad."

Sakura nodded and smiled lightly yet she couldn't hold back the disdain she felt in her heart. She noticed the change in Naruto's tone and was grateful that he had been direct and honest but she couldn't maintain a smile that was genuine. Naruto gave her an encouraging smile as she felt a strange silence engulfing them. Sakura had arrived to the sudden realization that nobody was talking in the room except for the both of them. Was everyone looking at her with an awkward stare?

She stood up abruptly, almost knocking the chair to the floor but hurriedly covered it up by pulling the flimsy blanket up to Naruto's chest. She whispered a loud goodbye and before stepping out of the door, she waved, "I will come by tomorrow."

She shut the sliding door ever so gently and Naruto stared after her disappearing back. Remaining ambiguous in his emotions he noisily gulped down a glass of water. Her every single movement stoned Ino who was sitting on the seat with her mouth hanging wide open as she constantly replayed Sakura's question in her head. Shikamaru noticed this and rolled his eyes as he gave her a shove which as a result caused the blonde to jump up in shock.

"So Naruto, don't you think that no was a bit too harsh for her?" Shikamaru asked lightly and he trembled a bit as he walked over to Naruto's bed. Ino followed behind him in close proximity, afraid he might fall. Caring for him like he was her child. Hah.

"I think she kept her hopes high all this time," Ino said slowly as she left Shikamaru's side and attended to the task of opening the windows for the fresh afternoon breeze. She gazed out of the window in thought and finally broke the silence, "When I told her I was coming here, she was anxious, about _him_."

"_Him_ huh?" Naruto grumbled and sank into his pillow when he heard that. Shikamaru chuckled at his friend's reaction to Ino's words and said teasingly, "Jealousy, I say."

Ino gave him a light punch which indicated for him to shut his mouth because his remarks weren't improving the situation much. "What do you know anyway?" Ino scolded and gave him a warning look. Shikamaru was about to open his mouth to speak his mind when the door slid open. Out came Neji, magically half-healed.

"What a madhouse here," he sneered as he looked around the already messy room.

"Neji," Naruto exclaimed as he sat up to get a better look at him, another smile formed on his face as he devised a question. "Would you mind if someone joined our team for the _quest_?"

Neji gave it some thought and looked at him with no expression shown. "Tell me who the person is first," he demanded quickly and shifted a bit. He raised his eyebrows as vacant grayish orbs turned to Ino who was occupied in the task of cleaning Shikamaru up. He assumed Naruto must be asking about Ino and then eerie thoughts filled his prospects. A possible future came into sight; they were bound to fail the quest badly.

Ino opened her mouth. Neji felt his predictions were about to come true and hoped that he was about to get sucked into some sort of void. He felt cold sweat forming, there was no way they were going to fail the quest again.

"Haruno Sakura."

What? His broken future faded and in came his new never-really-considered-it future. A wave of relief washed over him and all visions of Ino being a burden flowed easily out of him.

Haruno Sakura eh? The student of the legendary Sannin, the Hokage. The blooming woman that possessed beauty and brains. It had been ages since he actually saw her in the heat of battle. But it would be quite a mesmerizing fight, knowing her.

He had heard some rumors about her, the things that Hokage-sama occasionally drawled about her promising student when she was partly drunk which was frequent. Sakura wasn't the Sakura of before. How bizarre. Neji wasn't on the closest of terms with the young medic-nin in training, but he thought it would be alright for her to join. She could be a great addition to the team.

Neji was about to utter complete agreement to the idea but then something struck him. Hey, wait a moment. He remembered a number of vivid incidents that happened a few years ago. _Him, _that cold-blooded bastard. He remembered _him_ with those swarms of fan girls chasing _him_ around the place. He recalled the frequent remarks from _him,_ shooing away Sakura.

Sakura liked _him_. Sakura loved _him_. What an idiot he had been, to analyze this after thinking for a while, Neji mentally punched himself for realizing all these obvious little things so late into the situation. The others must feel bored when his brain was at work. And the thought about the new addition to the team being Ino was just plain crazy.

With his mind made and unchangeable, he cleared his voice, "No, an absolute no."

"There, I knew it," Shikamaru gave Naruto an all-knowing look and cracked a smile.

"And what about you, Shikamaru? Do you want her along?" Naruto asked, almost wishing he hadn't asked. He didn't need another no, rejecting his crush.

Shikamaru focused his lazy thoughts and contemplated on possible turnouts for a really short while. Women were troublesome, that was a universal fact. He didn't know about Sakura but Ino was a pain in the ass. And based solely upon his experience with her, there was no way he was going to let a woman join the team no matter who it was.

The team was rightfully, solemnly all males, handpicked by Tsunade-sama herself. He was pretty sure Tsunade-sama was adamant about not permitting Sakura to go with them. He had witnessed the Hokage treating Sakura as if she was her own flesh and blood.

Fancy Tsunade-sama giving birth and maintaining a young body of twenties, while actually she was an old granny. She was old enough that Sakura could easily pass off as her granddaughter. Ughh, erase that awful thought please.

_Him, him, him. _What's so great about _him_? So what if _he_ was Mr Hottie? Sakura had outstanding features, she could get practically _anyone_ she wanted.

"Look at his frown," Ino pointed to Shikamaru's face while he shut his eyes. "Definitely a no," Shikamaru said firmly and raised one eyebrow when Ino snatched his line.

"What about you, Ino?" Naruto shot her a look before sinking deeper. He hoped Ino would say something nice since both girls were so called best friends.

"No." Ino smiled with pride.

Shikamaru slammed the bed hard which caused Naruto to jump slightly from the impact. "What? You didn't even give it some thought, what kind of a _friend_ are you?" The brown-haired boy accused as he scrutinized her face but Ino didn't twitch.

"I am a friend that doesn't want to see her hurt. Being rejected is an agony but she must face reality because without experiencing the harshness of life, how can she even grow up?" Ino said matter-of-factly while regretting a bit of what she had just said. The blonde was well aware that Sakura had had enough experiences of life's cruelties such as the deaths of her parents but she couldn't hold herself back.

Perhaps she was self-centered; she didn't want Sakura to claim the big prize on her own. _Him, yes him, him! _ The only man she deeply loved and to be loved by her best friend too. There was only room for one person. It had been quite a few years but Ino still remembered all their fights which consisted mostly of _him_. They were all fresh in her mind and jealousy was overruling their friendship.

Sakura had feelings for _him_ but Ino wasn't sure of hers now. She was happy as she was. Sakura deserved _him_ more than her. She needed someone to care for her, that poor little thing.

Sakura was still a curious little girl, daring to chase whatever came into her way. Her path as a kunoichi was undecided and she was being distracted by minor things but these minor things could lead to her ruin. Sometimes Ino believed that her pink-haired friend should just leave it to others rather than taking action on her own and just be happy waiting and praying for _his_ return.

That tragedy, the last time Sakura ever cried. She bottled up everything, if she was to go on that _quest_, what was the worst thing that could happen? As a friend, the only thing Ino could do was to stand firmly on the ground. Sometimes rejection was the perfect medicine for a person to fully wake up from a heartless sleep.

Naruto finally reached the bottom of the bed, with a pillow covering his head. Everyone disagreed; nobody had anymore objections or views. Should he tell Sakura this painful one sided answer? He would be there to lend Sakura his ever so warm shoulder to cry on, if she really actually managed to cry.

How would she react? A smile, a scream or shock? He would be there to hold her in times of pressure and pain, he remembered the _promise_, which ran so lucid in his mind. He would bring _him_ back no matter what, if he could see the tears of joy on her graceful face, he would risk his life just to see that.

But maybe, the naïve them, who could take a rejection ever so kindly and not do anything about it?

A/n: These may sound confusing and I hope the characters aren't OOC. This is the last chapter; I'm discontinuing it due to many reasons. Please review and thanks for reading! Cheers. If you have time, remember to read friend or foe!


End file.
